


Hide and Seek

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Drabble, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard and Scottie play hide and seek and Scottie ends up triggering a phobia he didn't even know he had.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble- 
> 
> Enjoy!

"One...Two..." Leonard began counting, eyes covered by his black gardening gloves. Scottie needed to find a hiding spot. 

"Three...Four..."

Under his own bed? Nah, too easy. In the garage? No, not many options there, either...

"Five...Six..."

The bathroom is useless...So, is the 'Glue Room'...

"Seven...Eight..."

A-ha! That's perfect! Scottie leapt into his hiding spot and closed the doors to conceal himself within.  
He chuckled to himself, "He'll never find me here!"

"Nine...Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Leonard announced in a singsong voice. Leonard hadn't played this since...before, 'the accident'... He began searching for his boyfriend. 

Scottie started feeling nervous...Was the wardrobe always this small on the inside? Why were the walls so close together? Why does it smell like old glue and mothballs in here??

The kitchen and garage are empty...The living room is it's usual den of blankets, random tv channel, and dirty coffee mugs that certainly need to be washed. Where did that boy go?

Scottie began to sweat and breathe heavily. Why can't i breathe properly? It's too small! There's too little space! Scottie tried changing his position but, only one position was possible in the small coat storage closet.

Maybe, his bedroom? Leonard opened Scottie's room. Under his bed?...Nope. Inside the closet?...Only a dead fashion sense lives here. 

"Where the hell is he?" Leonard grumbled, mustache drooping as he scowled.

Where is Leonard? The walls...so close...can't breathe...Am I crying? When did I start crying? Damnit...I'm such a crybaby...

Leonard closed Scottie's bedroom door and heard a sniff and a choked sob. It was coming from a nearby wardrobe. Did he seriously...? Leonard lightly tapped his knuckle on the wooden door. Scottie instinctively froze.   
"Found you..." Leonard giggled, opening the double doors. Scottie grinned through his tears and leapt onto the well-built man.

"Why are you crying, hedgehog?" Leonard asked, petting the spiky-haired man's head.  
"It's like I- couldn't breathe in there...I started to freak out..." Scottie explained, wiping away his tears.  
"Sounds like claustrophobia to me..." Leonard suggested, sweetly smiling at the younger man.  
"You think so?"   
"Yeah...My daughter had it...She didn't like closets because of it..."

"Well, what should we do now?" Scottie asked, walking towards the living room.   
"How about you wash the collection of coffee mugs that have began to take over my table?" Leonard suggested, pointing to the clutter of mugs on the coffee table.  
"I meant something fun!" Scottie pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a child.  
"Just do it, ya big baby!" Leonard teased.  
"Uuuggghhh...Fine!" Scottie groaned, gathering the family of mugs.

"Sucker." Leonard quietly chuckled as he flopped onto the couch, satisfied as the sound of the sink being turned on filled his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos really do make my day! 
> 
> Have a great day/night! :3


End file.
